reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jackalex13/Red Dead Revenge
This is my first blog post and this would be a fan made story by me. Red Dead Revenge takes place in 1916, 5 years after John Marston's death and 2 years after Edgar's death. Chapter 1 After 2 years murdering Edgar Ross, 2 years after Abigail's death and 5 years after John's death, Jack has been depressed with grief, anger and sadness. Even after serving in the Army for a year, Jack couldn't get rid off the memory on the day he murdered Ross for good. So Jack decided to drown his sorrows in Blackwater. As he entered the saloon, everyone in the bar looked at him and then continued their business. Jack asked: A bottle of whiskey please. The bartender replied: Sure thing. The bartender gave the bottle of whiskey to Jack and he nod. Jack then sat on a chair and put the bottle on the table. He opened the cap with his knife and poured a small amount on his cup. Just before he was about to drink, a woman entered the bar except this time, it was a cowgirl. She was the beautiful girl that Jack has ever seen. She wore a rolled up white shirt with red lines, blue pants and black boots with a black hat. Her weapon of choice is a Scholfield. The cowgirl turned her attention to Jack who was drinking and minding his own business. The cowgirl sat next to Jack. The cowgirl said: Howdy stranger. Jack replied: Howdy Jack was not looking at her, instead he was looking at his cup. Jack asked: What's your name? The cowgirl replied: I'm Ellie Thompson. You? Jack replied: I'm Jack Marston. Ellie was surprised and Jack turned his attention to her. Ellie said: If I may recall, you're the son of John Marston. The Legend of the West. Jack said: The former Legend of the West. Ellie replied: He died? Jack said: From the hands of Edgar Ross, may he burn in Hell for eternity. While Jack took a sip from his glass of whiskey, a person who looks awfully familiar enters the bar. Jack whispers: No. It was Archer Fordham Chapter 2 Jack was still looking at Fordham. He looked different. Fordham has a beard, shorter hair and a strange scar on his right side of his face. Ellie: Do you know that guy, Jack? Jack replied: Yes. Jack tightly gripped his cup and unexpectedly, breaks it. Ellie: I believe you have history with him. Right? Jack grabbed his bottle of whiskey in his left hand and walked to the counter. Ellie said: Yep, you do have history with him. Fordham was drinking his bottle of scotch and ignored Jack as he was looking at him. Jack said: You know, farm life can be peaceful as long it has not been interrupted by a posse of lawmen. An honest father with a dark past knew that when he sacrificed himself to save his family from a man named Edgar Ross, a cruel son of a bitch. I know who you are and I would make sure you will sleep with the fishes. Fordham looked at Jack in a shocked facial expression. Fordham said: Jack Marston? Jack raised his bottle up in the air and smashed it across Fordham's face. Jack then proceeded to slam his face against the counter and elbowed Fordham's back, causing him great pain. Jack then turned Fordham around and punched him. Jack grabbed his pistol and aimed at Fordham's face. Just before he was going to pull the trigger, an BOI agent stopped the fight. The BOI agent said: What in God's name are you doing? Jack then said: Completing my work. The BOI agent slowly walked to Jack. Fordham said: Agent Walker, can you please make this man let go of me. Jack then said: I won't Fordham, not until I kill you. Agent Walker said: Now now, lets not be harsh. Tell me why you want to kill Agent Fordham. Jack agrily said: Not until you make everyone leave. Chapter 3 When Walker told everyone to leave, Ellie stayed, wanting to hear Jack's story. Walker said: Excuse me ma'am, can you kindly leave. Jack then said: Let her stay Walker. Ellie smiled at Jack and he smiled back. Walker, Fordham and Jack sat down at a table and Walker asked Jack why he tried to kill Fordham. Jack said: I'll tell you why and give you a story. 5 years ago, Ross and the BOI kidnapped me, Uncle and my ma in our home. Ross told my pa that the only way to release me, ma and Uncle was to kill his former gang members. Ya see, I grew up in the gang and my pa did not want that life for me. He feared that maybe one day, I would become an outlaw. So he bought a lovely farm near Blackwater which is Beecher's Hope and I spended my whole life in that farm. When my pa killed Bill, Javier and-'' Fordham stopped Jack's sentence and said: ''Javier was captured, not killed though he was hanged. Dutch Van Der Linde commited suicide and Ross made it look like your father killed him with his gun. Jack continued his sentence and said: As I was sayin, after all that happened, me and my ma reunited him and it was the best time to see my pa. After spending a few weeks in peace, Ross appeared with a posse of lawmen, including Fordham. Ross broke his deal and killed my pa, shot him like he was a dog. In 1914, my ma died of a fever and her death sparked me to find and kill Ross. I killed his wife, his brother and then himself. Ross was hunting out in Mexico. We exchanged words and we had a final show down. I killed him with this pistol *shows the gun* , the same pistol he gave to my pa. It was actually ironic. I looted him to make it look like he was murdered by some bandit. When I killed him, I became an outlaw. I became something that my pa had feared for so long. Fordham looked down and said: I never wanted to participate in your father's death. Ross forced me. Jack then said: You should have quitted. Fordham replied: It was not my choice Marston. It was either that or go to prison. Jack said: I heard enough Fordham. I'm gonna go upstairs to my pa's room. Night ya'll. Fordham left the bar but Walker stayed. Walker said: You know Mr. Marston, you might be a good use to the law. Jack replied: The law killed my pa. Walker then said: Not all agents of the BOI are like Ross. Most of them are good people with families and a strong sense of justice. Some however are just like Ross. I never liked him, always thought his methods were cruel and unlawful and a little extreme Jack then replied: You want me to be a lawmen? Walker nodded and said: Tommorow at 9:00, meet me outside the bar and I will escort you. Don't be late and wear a suit. Walker then left the bar with only Jack and Ellie inside. Ellie said: Wow you're going to be a lawman. Jack replied: Yeah. My father was a peacemaker rather than a bandit. Helped good folk and done some bounty hunting. I guess thats the second option he wanted me to be. The first was being a decent farmer. *sigh* I'm really tired. Night Ellie. '' When he got up, Ellie dashed to him and held his hand. Ellie then said: ''I don't want you to be lonely tonight. Do you mind if I spend the night with you? Ya know, getting to know you better. Jack smiled and said: Of course. The two walked up the stairs where Ellie started giggling as she pushed Jack into the room. Chapter 3 Jack woke up from a restfull sleep. Even though he met Ellie last night, he felt like he met her years ago. He got up slowly and checked the time. It was 8:50, 10 minutes before he meets Walker. Jack wears his father's old suit and equips his favorite weapon. Jack writes a note and puts it on the couch and he leaves. Walker was outside, smoking and checking his clock. Walker turns around and said: Right on time Marson. Ya know, you will make a great agent. Jack sarcasticly said: Oh I will. Walker then said: No need for sarcasm, now lets go to the Bureau of Investigation building. The two then walked and entered the building where Walker stops and talks to Jack. Walker says to Jack: Alright, it's pretty simple, do what our senior agents tells you to do and then you become an offical agent. A lot better than bounty hunting. Jack then says: Whatever. Category:Blog posts